Sibling Universe
by Cherry Sandae
Summary: Hidup bersama saudara kadang memang suka bikin nangis darah. Apalagi kalo lo itu anak kembar.
1. FIRST: PSP

Len _facepalm_.

"Geser sana."

"Hm?"

Bukannya geser, Rin malah nambah nempel.

"Dibilangin geser."

"Hmmm…" Sekarang nggak ada lagi ruang di antara mereka.

Perempatan imajiner muncul di jidat kembar termuda. "Gue udah lama heran, lo itu punya masalah pendengaran atau gimana."

"Nggak kok, telinga gue baik-baik aja."

"Terus kenapa lo nggak geser-geser?"

"Ya kan gue udah geser."

"Maksud gue geser menjauh, bukan mendekat, Bego!"

"Oh. Bilang dong daritadi," jawab si gadis, nggak terlalu peduli sebenarnya.

Rin memang nyebelin. Bukan hal aneh lagi, udah jadi rahasia umum malah. Len kadang ingin menjambak rambutnya sampai botak.

_Eh, enggak__ deng._

* * *

**Sibling Universe**

**Drabbles. RinLen!Siblings.**

**VOCALOID © Yamaha Corp. & Crypton Future Media, Inc.**

* * *

**FIRST. **PSP

Aneh.

Banget.

Len yakin kemarin habis main pulang sekolah, dia simpan di lemari. Tapi sekarang udah nggak ada.

Kepala digaruk-garuk dengan ekspresi bingung. Ke mana ya perginya?

_Tau, ah._

Meskipun otak udah mencoba melupakan, namun hatinya tetap enggak bisa. _Gimana kalo dimaling? Itu kan mahal!_ Pikirnya, sedikit parno.

Jadi untuk meringankan beban hati, dia turun ke dapur dengan tujuan mulia cari makan. Kulkas pun diobrak-abrik.

Apel. Jeruk. Anggur. Es krim. Jeruk. Jeruk. Es krim. Jeruk. Es krim. Susu. Jer– _eh buset_, banyak banget jeruk dan es krim.

Lalu penjelajahan dilakukan secara lebih intens, hingga akhirnya sesisir pisang terdeteksi dalam jangkauan radar matanya. Len menghela napas lega. Setidaknya pisangnya tidak ikut raib.

Setelah kulit dilepas, isi pun dikunyah. Matanya melirik sekotak jus jeruk di sudut kulkas. Len teringat kakak kembarnya. Kemudian kotak tersebut diraih dan tungkainya bergerak meninggalkan dapur.

"Rin?" panggilnya begitu menyadari keadaan rumah yang senyap. Nggak mungkin Rin ikut ngilang juga kan?

Kepala Len celingak-celinguk ke kiri dan ke kanan, mendapati pintu kamar Rin yang terbuka. Dan dia berjalan mendekat.

"Hei, Rin –"

_Ohhh…_

Niat Len baik, cuma mau ngasih sekotak jus jeruk pada Rin lalu pergi. Tapi apa yang ia dapat?

"Hei, Len!" Rin bahkan nggak mengalihkan pandangannya, masih berkutat dengan benda yang berada dalam genggamannya. Jempolnya dengan lihai menari di atas tombol-tombol. Di atas tombol-tombol PSP milik _Len_. PSP yang sejak tadi dia cari-cari sampai jungkir balik di kamar yang udah jadi seperti kapal pecah.

"Rin?" Suaranya kecil, hampir sayup-sayup.

"Yaaa?"

"Itu PSP gue."

"Terus?"

"Balikin."

"_No._"

Alis Rin menukik tajam. Fokus maksimal mengalahkan musuh dalam _game_.

"Lo tau nggak gue udah kaya orang gila nyari itu sampai ngira udah dimaling? Plis, balikin."

Len sebenarnya pengen pasrah. Cuma hanya tinggal satu _stage_ lagi sampai dia mencapai bos level. Dan dia harus namatin itu hari ini. _Hari ini juga!_

"Lo nggak liat gue lagi make? Ntar lagi deh, habis gue ngelarin yang ini."

"'Ntar lagi' itu berapa lama lagi, Rin? Balikin dong."

Rin jadi kesel. Len mulai merengek. Dan Len yang merengek itu mirip bayi. Dan Rin nggak pernah kuat ngehadapin bayi. Dan Len yang merengek seperti bayi itu sama dengan bencana alam.

"Pelit banget sih. Lo tetiba pengen main karena ngeliat gue lagi mainin ini? Serius, picik banget."

Len berdecak. Kesel juga dituduh yang enggak-enggak. Kalo Rin mikirnya gitu, yaudah sekalian basah aja.

"Ya lo mau apa? Itu kan punya gue. Suka-suka gue dong."

"Ih berisik banget. Nah loh gue hampir mati. Hush, hush, sana lo pergi!"

Len melotot. Dia _diusir_? Tanpa sadar kotak jus teremas. Len melirik ke bawah, kemudian sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Dia menyeringai. _Hehe._

_Slurp._

Hm?

Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kenapa ada suara mencurigakan seperti itu? Begitu menoleh ke arah adik kembar _tersayang_nya, Rin ingin ngais aspal.

Len berdiri menyandarkan sebagian bobot tubuhnya di bingkai pintu, sambil menyeruput sekotak jus jeruk _terakhir_ milik Rin minggu ini. Alisnya naik turun seperti anak autis. Senyumnya aneh khas penderita struk stadium akut.

"Aa – aaa..."

Mulut Rin mangap-mangap seperti ikan kehabisan oksigen. Antara ingin memaki dan menangis. _Tega banget!_

Rin loncat dari tempat tidur. Datang mendekati Len (yang udah tremoran) dengan kecepatan melebihi kecepatan kilat. Wajahnya merah menahan amarah.

"LO!" Ada jeda yang membuat Len menelan ludah, takut sebenarnya liat Rin marah begini. "Cuma karena PSP BODO lo ini, lo tega ngabisin jus jeruk TERAKHIR gue minggu ini?! JAHAT BANGET LO SUMPAH!" Sambil memaki, telunjuk Rin juga terangkat menusuk-nusuk dada Len. Si korban kekerasan ingin meringis, tapi ditahan.

"Gue udah minta baik-baik, tapi lo-nya nggak ngedengerin," dia coba bela diri._ Duh mampus gue ngomong apaan coba?!_

"Sialan! Kalo lo butuh banget benda ini, NIH AMBIL!" Rin melempar PSP tersebut tepat di kepala Len sebelum pergi keluar kamar. Pintu di belakangnya dibanting keras.

"AWW!" Len menjerit pilu. "NGGAK PERLU MUKUL GUE JUGA KALI!" Sebelah tangannya mengusap-usap bekas memerah di sudut dahinya, sementara sebelahnya lagi memegang PSP yang dia khawatirkan (semoga tidak) penyok. "TERUS BANTING AJA PINTUNYA SAMPAI HANCUR SEKALIAN!"

Kembar laki-laki mencibir, dan kemudian berjalan hendak mengambil tempat senyamannya di tempat tidur. Lupa kalo itu kamar Rin dan bukan kamarnya. Tapi bodo amat lah!

PSP dinyalakan, namun senyum sumringah di bibir luntur begitu menyadari sebuah keganjilan.

"RIN LO NGE-_SAVE GAME_ LO DI SLOT GUE, BR*NGS*K!"


	2. SECOND: Supermarket

**VOCALOID © Yamaha Corp. & Crypton Future Media, Inc.**

* * *

**SECOND.** Supermarket

"Len, Mama mana?"

Si bungsu ngelirik sebentar sebelum lanjut pake jaket. "Belum balik."

"Lah terus ini siapa yang ngasih?" Rin mengangkat sekotak bolu gulung dari atas meja.

"Oh itu dari Tante Luka, tadi nyariin Mama. Terus karena Mama nggak ada, dia nitipin itu."

Rin manggut-manggut.

"Boleh gue makan?"

"Terserah. Tapi jangan lupa sisain buat gue." Setelah ngomong gitu, Len jalan ke teras buat pake sepatu. Rin ngekor di belakang kaya anak bebek. Bolunya udah diletakkin di meja makan.

"Terus ini lo mau pergi ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Mau ke supermarket depan komplek, cari makan," jawab Len yang sedang berjongkok, tali sepatu diputer-puter. Duh ini gimana lagi cara ngikatnya. Gini nih kalo udah kelamaan bolos kegiatan pramuka, cara ngikat simpul aja lupa.

"Loh kan ada bolu gulung di dalem."

"Nggak cukup, Rin. Lo aja kalo makan kaya _godzilla_ busung lapar yang baru dapet makan. Boro-boro setengah, secuil pun kali gue nggak kebagian."

Len hampir terjungkir ke depan karena punggungnya disepak dengan kekuatan _titan colossal._

"WOY HAMPIR MATI GUE!"

Rin mendengus keras-keras. "Gue nitip dong."

"Apaan? Kerja lo nitip aja tiap gue ke supermarket. Gerak juga dong, olahraga, ntar jadi kuda nil mampus – _eh ampun_, plis jangan tampar gue pake itu!" Len langsung memohon kerendahan hati dari Yang Mulia Ratu Kagamine Rin ketika doi udah megang sandal jepit di tangan siap memberi pelajaran.

"Yaudah makanya gue nitip!" tukas Rin. Tangannya udah meraba-raba saku celana nyari lembaran uang tapi nihil, tidak ditemukan. "Uang gue di mana ya gue simpen?" ia bertanya retoris pada diri sendiri.

"Ogah ah. Kalo mau yuk jalan bareng gue. Nggak mau juga gue disangka jomblo ngenes jalan sore-sore sendirian." Mana ngelewatin taman yang penuh sama kapel-kapel laknat lagi.

Rin terkekeh geli. "Bukannya hidup lo emang udah ngenes?"

"Yaelah ikut apa nggak nih?"

"Iya, sabar, sabar, gue ambil jaket dulu." Dengan itu Rin langsung berlari ke kamar. Len sendirian di luar, udah kelar ngikat tali sepatu, yang hanya alakadarnya. Bodo amat sama simpul pramuka. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, ternyata itu ikat mati. Pas balik nanti baru kicep dia karena nggak bisa dibuka.

"Nggak usah pake mekap kali, Rin, kita cuma ke depan komplek."

"Siapa juga yang mekapan! Lo kira gue tante-tante menor?!" Rin jalan cepet-cepet keluar kamar.

"Eh, Kakak, Abang. Mau ke mana?"

Dua pasang manik _aquamarine_ bergerak menuju sumber suara. Mama Meiko membuka _high heels_-nya, kemudian menatap sepasang kembar fraternal di hadapannya. Baru pulang kerja.

"Eh, Ma. Iya, mau ke supermarket nih bareng Len, nyari makan."

"Tumber kalian berdua akur."

"Akur apanya, cuma genjatan senjata kok, Ma. Sumpah, Len nggak bohong!"

"Genjatan senjata apa. Bukannya lebih bagus kalo kalian beneran akur gini. Mama pun kan jadi adem liatnya."

"Hush, Ma, jangan bicara yang enggak-enggak deh."

"Bener, ntar kalo jadi kenyataan gimana?!" Rin ikut menimpali.

Mama Meiko cuma geleng-geleng kepala. "Oh iya, kebetulan kalian ke supermarket, tolong belikan minyak goreng ya," katanya sambil menyodorkan uang dua puluh ribuan ke tangan anak lelakinya. "Lebihnya kalian bagi dua."

Rin menatap uang di tangan Len sekilas, sebelum balik lagi menghadap Mama Meiko. "Hm, tapi, Ma, Rin nggak yakin itu ada –"

"Udah deh buruan pergi sebelum magrib." Bahu si kembar di dorong. "Hati-hati di jalan. Len, jagain Rin baik-baik."

"Apaan, Ma, kita bukannya mau _take off_ ke luar negeri kali." Len kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Rin. "Yok, jalan, jangan ngelamun."

Sambil menyamakan langkah dengan Len, Rin merotasi kedua bola matanya. Tangannya gandengan dengan saudaranya. "Bawel banget sih," gadis itu menggerutu. Keduanya mulai menjauhi pekarangan pagar rumah.

Udara sore emang dingin-dingin gimana gitu. Untungnya Len pake jaket, Rin juga. Kalo semisal Rin nggak pake, kan dia harus ngasihin jaketnya ke Rin.

Eh, iya dong, Len kan saudara yang baik.

"Katanya lo marahan sama Miku... iya?" Len bertanya skeptis. Gawat juga kalo Rin jadi marah gara-gara dia salah nanya. Bisa-bisa Len dilempar ke dalam taman berisi berpasang-pasang makhluk halus di pusat komplek. Sumpah, dia lebih baik diceburin ke kolam air es daripada dilempar ke sana.

"Kok lo tau?"

"Beritanya menyebar cepat banget di sekolahan kali. Mana lo femes begitu."

"Kaya lo enggak."

"Ya tapi intinya bukan itu."

Rin diam sejenak. Len sempat mikir kalo kakaknya itu bakal meledak karena amarah.

"Biasalah. Masalah cewek," jawab Rin singkat.

Hm, terus. 'Masalah cewek' itu gimana bentukannya? Len nggak ngerti.

Baru mau nanya lagi, tiba-tiba Rin menyela. "Tuh supermarketnya udah keliatan."

Mau nggak mau Len harus menelan pertanyaannya bulat-bulat. Yah mungkin bukan waktu yang tepat. Dia bisa nanya lain kali.

"Selamat datang di Indokaret."

Udah di luar dingin, di dalem malah tambah dingin gara-gara AC. Rin saling gosok lengan, yang tidak luput dari perhatian Len.

"Dingin?"

"Iyalah, namanya juga ruangan berAC."

"Bener sih." Len mendadak ngerasa bego udah nanya. "Sini gue genggam biar anget." _Aduh si abang ini baik banget deh._

"Sini gue pukul kepala lo biar mampus."

"Niat gue baik loh padahal."

Ya gitu-gitu 'kan Len sayang banget sama Rin. Walaupun sering berantem.

Sepasang kembar berbeda jenis kelamin itu pun menyusuri rak-rak penuh makanan ringan. Di tangan kiri Len ada satu keranjang merah, sementara tangan kanannya dengan cepat menyambar segala macam makanan yang dikiranya enak. Kalo Len pake satu tangan, Rin main nyambar pake dua tangan sekaligus. _A la_ profesional, _katanya_. Meh, padahal emang dasarnya barbar.

"Udah? Masih ada yang mau dibeli?"

Rin coba mengingat. "Ohhh! Minyak goreng Mama!"

Len bersyukur dalam hati. Untung ada Rin yang ingat. Kalo sempat lupa, bisa-bisa mereka berdua disuruh balik lagi, nggak peduli mau tengah malam atau bukan. Mama Meiko 'gitu orangnya. "Rak minyak di sebelah sana deh kayanya." Len nunjuk ke salah satu rak.

"Hm, Len?"

"Ya?"

"Banyak banget ya minyaknya."

"Iya."

"Ada yang botol kecil dan besar, ada yang model _refill_ juga. Banyak jenis merk lagi." Matanya menjelajahi sepanjang rak dari atas, bawah, kiri, kanan, depan, dan belakang. "Mama ada nyebutin spesifiknya gimana nggak? Semisal merk dan ukuran?"

Len tersenyum kecil. Lalu geleng-geleng. "Enggak."

Rin ikutan senyum. "Mampus kita."

"Bawa _handphone_ nggak?"

"Mau nelpon Mama?"

"Iya. Bawa?"

"Enggak sih."

_Sialan. Kirain bawa._

"Terus gimana?"

"Ya ambil aja yang harganya sekitaran uang yang dikasih Mama."

Rin ngelus-ngelus dagu, gaya khas orang berpikir. Bulu kuduk Len naik, jadi merinding disko.

"Setau gue merk yang murah tapi terkenal itu kalo nggak salah Ajinapoto deh."

Ada kemauan keras dari lubuk hati Len untuk menabok orang yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi ditahan, bisa-bisa dia yang dibalas tabok sampe meninggal.

"Itu merk micin, Rin Sayang, bukan merk minyak goreng."

"Ah masa sih. Yaudah ambil yang merk Sonlight aja."

Len ngembusin napas nahan emosi. _Sabar, Len, sabar. Tarik napas, buang, tarik lagi_ – "Itu merk _sabun_ cuci piring, Rin."

"Kalo nggak merk Byegone."

Byegone? _Rin mau ngebunuh kita sekeluarga kali ya._

"Itu merk obat nyamuk."

"Ngaco deh lo, mana mungkin –"

Dia udah capek, seriusan. Disambarnya _refill_ merk Bemolay dan langsung berjalan cepat-cepat ke arah kasir. Diikuti oleh Rin di belakang yang udah melantunkan sumpah serapah karena ditinggalin.

"Totalnya empat ratus tiga puluh enam ribu tujuh ratus rupiah."

Rin dan Len terdiam. Mereka belanja apa aja ya kok bisa sebanyak itu?

"Len, gue pinjam uang lo dulu boleh ya? Dompet gue ketinggalan." Rin mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. "Sumpah!"

"Tadi lo pas ngambil jaket kok bisa lupa ngambil dompet sekalian?" Si kembar laki-laki mendengus. "Emang ya lo, nggak bisa diharepin," cetusnya sambil merongroh saku celana.

Namun detik selanjutnya, Len tersenyum miris.

"Rin," panggilnya lirih.

"Hm?"

"Dompet gue juga ketinggalan."

_Muka gue mau dikemanain ya?_


	3. THIRD: Selingkuh

**VOCALOID © Yamaha Corp. & Crypton Future Media, Inc.**

* * *

**THIRD.** Selingkuh

"WOW. Habis vaksinan apa lo? Udah kaya zombie aja tuh muka."

Rin mendelik tajam tapi nggak bilang apa-apa. Jalannya cepet, langsung duduk di sofa bareng Len yang lagi nonton opera sabun di tivi. Badannya disandarin.

Len ngelirik. "Serius, kenapa lo? Habis putus?" katanya 'gitu, habis itu ketawa.

"Iya."

Len langsung diam.

"Oh ngerti gue. Jadi lo nangis semaleman?"

Kembar perempuan merengut. "Kok lo tau?"

"Muka lo. Rambut berantakan, mata bengkak. Apalagi?" Dalam hati Len jadi prihatin. Dia nggak pernah liat Rin sekacau ini. Ada api amarah yang tersulut di dalam dirinya, _homo sapiens_ mana yang berani banget buat Rin jadi 'gini. "Belum sarapan kan? Mau _sandwich_ atau nasgor?"

"Tumben lo."

"Yaudah sih kalo nggak mau."

"_Sandwich_. Nggak pake keju." Len langsung beranjak.

Setelah ngebikinin Yang Mulia Ratu Kagamine Rin pesanannya, Len balik dan mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang lazim. Rin lagi nangis.

Sepiring _sandwich_ diletakkan di atas meja. Len duduk menghadap Rin. Mau ngehibur, cuma nggak tau mau ngapain. Jadi dia langsung balik ngehadap tivi.

Rin menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu kanan Len, yang hampir aja ngelompat saking kagetnya. Untungnya enggak.

"Pacar gue selingkuh sama Miku."

Miku. Setau Len, Miku itu udah sahabatan sama Rin dari SMP, sama Gumi juga. Tiga orang itu biasanya ke mana-mana selalu bersama. Kaya nggak terpisahkan lagi. Tapi, selingkuh? _Wow_. Jadi ini 'masalah cewek' yang Rin maksud kemarin ya?

Begitu tangan Len terangkat buat ngelus kepala Rin, nangisnya jadi makin deras. Len tersenyum, senyum sedih. Hatinya ikut sakit. Mungkin karena orang-orang bilang anak kembar itu udah kaya satu tubuh.

Di sela-sela tangis, Rin melanjutkan, "Gumi tau, tapi dia nutupin itu dari gue. Dari situ gue tau, dia ada di pihak Miku." Tangan Rin bergerak melingkari perut kembarannya, wajahnya dibenamkan ke dada Len. "Terus sekarang gue sendirian."

Pelukan Len menguat. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung saudarinya. "Siapa bilang? Masih ada gue kan?"

Rin nggak jawab apa-apa, masih nangis.

"Tenang aja, besok gue hajar tu cowok sampe mampus," ujar Len, mencoba menenangkan. Bukannya mereda, tangis Rin makin menjadi. Atau Len _kira_ begitu.

Ternyata Rin sedang tertawa keras-keras, walaupun mukanya masih penuh dengan sisa bekas air mata.

"Hahaha. Lo? Ngehajar? Nggak cocok banget sama imej _shota_ lo!" semburnya.

Len terkekeh. "Udah mendingan?"

Rin menoleh, tawanya udah berhenti. "Hm, iya."

"Besok jam istirahat mau gabung sama gue? Ada Kaito, Meiko, Luka, Gakupo, Mayu, Ia, dan Fukase, sih. Tapi ya… setidaknya lebih baik daripada makan sendirian kan?"

Kembar perempuan tersenyum kecil. "Len, _thanks a lot_," katanya.

"_No problem, Sis. That's what brothers for, …right?_" Len bales senyum. Lalu tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu. "Lah terus apalagi? Lo nggak laper? Atau mau gue aja yang makan _sandwich_-nya? Oh iya, lo kan udah bengkak kaya badak jadi –" Rin langsung angkat tangan siap nampar. "Eh, maksud gue langsing kaya kangguru – _eh, eh, bukan 'gitu maksud_ –"

_SLAP._

Pipi Len memerah.


	4. FOURTH: Laper

**VOCALOID © Yamaha Corp. & Crypton Future Media, Inc.**

* * *

**FOURTH. **Laper

**bananaboyyy** Dimana lo? Buruan pulang udah sore.

**owwrenji **Di jalan. Mama udah balik?

**bananaboyyy** Belum. Makanya cepetan.

**owwrenji** Iyaa. Dibilangin di jalan.

**bananaboyyy** Kalo lo di jalan, terus ini gimana caranya lo ngebales?

**owwrenji** Diantarin Ollie.

**bananaboyyy **Oliver? Kok bisa bareng dia?

**owwrenji **Tadi jumpa di café.

**bananaboyyy** Ada mampir di mana gitu nggak?

**owwrenji **Kenapa?

**bananaboyyy** Pengen pizza.

**owwrenji **Makan aja kerja lo.

**bananaboyyy** Laper nih. Kayak biasa. Nggak pake paprika oke.

**owwrenji** Moneyyyyy.

**bananaboyyy** Ntar gue bayar.

**owwrenji **Lo suka ngibul.

**bananaboyyy** Janji.

**owwrenji** Gue pikir-pikir dulu.

**bananaboyyy** Lo mau liat gue mati kelaparan?

**bananaboyyy **Plis Rin, gue sekarat.

**owwrenji **Kalo lo rapiin rak buku gue.

**bananaboyyy** Kecil!

**owwrenji** Buku di meja juga.

**owwrenji **Terus yang di ruang tamu.

**bananaboyyy **Jahat bener ya lo.

**owwrenji** Yauda sih kalo nggak mau.

**bananaboyyy **...

**bananaboyyy** Bisanya emang ngancem. Bagus.

**owwrenji **Hehe.

**owwrenji **Bercanda doang kok.

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **Bullshit.

**owwrenji** Yang mini atau jumbo?

**bananaboyyy** Jumbo dong.

**bananaboyyy **Sayang banget deh sama lo (love).

**bananaboyyy** _send a sticker._

**owwrenji** Dihhh.

**owwrenji** Gendutan mampus lo.

**bananaboyyy** Cowok nggak papa gendutan asal ganteng.

**owwrenji** Tapi lo-nya kan nggak ganteng (sad).

**owwrenji** Gimana dong?

**bananaboyyy **Sialan!

**bananaboyyy** Suka banget ngatain diri sendiri (smirk).

**owwrenji** Ngatain diri sendiri?

**owwrenji** OMG!

**owwrenji **Nggaaaaakkkk! Bercanda, lo ganteng banget deh!

**owwrenji** _send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**owwrenji** _send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**owwrenji** _send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**owwrenji **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy** Ngajak nge-war lo?

**owwrenji** _send a sticker._

**owwrenji **_send a sticker._

**owwrenji **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **Buset ni anak.

**owwrenji **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**owwrenji** Lo masih mau nge-war atau mau bukain pintu?

**owwrenji** Gue makan juga nih pizza lo.

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**owwrenji **Gue serius.

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**owwrenji **...

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**owwrenji** Satu...

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**owwrenji **Dua...

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**owwrenji **Tiiiiii –

**bananaboyyy** Eh iya iya gue bukaiiiiiinnnnnn.

**bananaboyyy **_send a sticker._

**owwrenji **...

**owwrenji **Seriusan ya lo.

**bananaboyyy **Hehe.


	5. FIFTH: Sayang Nggak Sama Gue?

**VOCALOID © Yamaha Corp. & Crypton Future Media, Inc.**

* * *

**FIFTH. **Sayang Nggak Sama Gue?

"Bang, itu selimutnya kalo udah dipake dilipet dulu."

"Iya, iya, Ma."

Kagamine Rin duduk di sofa lagi nonton tivi, sambil ngemil _chocochips_ punya Len. Fokusnya sudah tidak lagi ke tivi, tampaknya lagi mikirin sesuatu.

"Ma," panggilnya.

"Iya, Kak," jawab Mama Meiko sambil ngelanjutin masak makan malem di dapur.

Dia ngunyah sebentar. "Kenapa Mama manggil si Len 'abang'? Seharusnya adek dong."

Len menghempaskan badannya ke sofa, pas di samping Rin, udah dempetan malah. Bungkus _chocochips_ disambar. Rin melotot tidak terima, tapi cuma diem. Len senyum penuh kemenangan. Ya kan _chocochips-nya_ bukan punya dia, gimana mau marah coba.

"Kenapa emang?" Len nanya.

Rin ngelirik saudaranya sekilas, terus langsung ngehadap Mama Meiko. Len dicuekin, doi merengut.

"Kenapa, Ma?"

Bukannya ngejawab, Mama Meiko malah balas nanya. "Kenapa Kakak tiba-tiba nanya itu? Biasanya juga nggak peduli."

"Baru kepikiran. Rin kan lahir pertama. Jadi Rin anak tertua. Kenapa Len malah dipanggil abang?"

Len mendengus. "Ngaco lo. Tau nggak, kembar tertua itu yang lahir kedua, karena kakak yang bantu adeknya lahir."

"Halah, mitos lokal doang itu kali. Yang lahir pertama tetap yang jadi kakak dong."

Mama Meiko cuma geleng-geleng. Mulai deh si kembar adu argumen lagi.

"Serah lo deh." Len nyerah. Debat sama Rin nggak akan ada habisnya sih. Dia nyodorin bungkus camilan. "Mau lagi?"

Rin ngambil beberapa sebelum bangkit dari tempatnya. Len ngelirik bingung, tangan Rin ditarik.

"Mau kemana?"

"Tidur. Ngantuk banget."

"Tapi lo kan belum makan malam. Emang lo nggak laper? Tumben."

"Makan malemnya ntar pagi aja deh."

"Itu namanya sarapan, Bego." Len noleh ke arah mamanya. "Ma, Rin nggak mau makan nih."

"Kakak, duduk. Malam kemarin juga nggak makan," Mama Meiko berujar tegas. Tandanya nggak boleh ada bantahan. Berarti Rin harus nurut.

Len jadi sumringah.

"Sini, sini, duduk lagi. Temenin gue nonton." Ditepuk-tepuknya sisi kosong di samping. Rin hempas badan.

Si kembar laki-laki mendekat, tangannya dilingkarkan di bahu Rin. Dia cengengesan.

"Hehe."

Rin mengernyit.

"Kenapa lo? Kesurupan jin ifrit?"

"Hmmm?" Senyum Len nggak luntur. "Enggak kok."

"Terus?"

"Senang aja."

"Kenapa?"

Tangan Len gerak lagi. Sekarang jadi meluk badannya Rin. Kuat banget lagi. Kepalanya disandarin ke bahu Rin.

"Gue sayaaaaaang banget sama lo..."

Kernyitan Rin makin dalam, sampai-sampai alisnya jadi saling nabrak. "Serius, kenapa lo?"

"Di masa depan nanti, janji ya kita harus tetep terus sama-sama."

"Iya, iya, janji. Tapi coba jelasin dulu kenapa lo jadi nempel manja gini?" Tiba-tiba sebuah kesimpulan lewat di kepalanya. "Ada yang buli lo? Sebutin namanya biar gue sikat sampe mampus!"

"Nggak, nggak ada kok. Bukan itu."

"Terus? Lo kenapa bisa tiba-tiba jadi _cheesy_ banget gini. Nggak biasanya."

"Lah, gue emang biasanya gini. Lo aja yang nggak nyadar."

"Iya deh."

Mereka diam dalam posisi itu cukup lama. Mama Meiko lagi ke belakang buat nyusun piring. Jadi suasana rumah jadi hening, tivi pun udah di-_mute_.

"Lo sayang nggak sama gue?" Len tiba-tiba nanya.

Rin makin heran. Tapi nggak bilang apa-apa lagi. Dia nggak jawab. Len ngadahin muka ke atas untuk lihat kakaknya.

"...Rin?"

"Hmm."

"Jawab dong."

Rin diam lagi.

"Tau, iya, tau. Lo mungkin pun sama sekali nggak peduli sama gue." Senyum Len raib, tapi tangannya tetap meluk Rin walaupun nggak terlalu erat lagi.

Rin ngelirik ke bahunya, tempat Len jatuhin kepala sebelum ikut menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas kepala saudaranya. Tangannya dilingkarkan ke badan Len.

"Iyaaa, gue juga sayaaaaaang banget sama lo."

Len kaget. Sumpah. Dia kaget banget. Sedikit nggak nyangka Rin bakal ngebales. Waktu dia ngelirik Rin, doi udah mejamin mata. Mungkin beneran ngantuk kaya katanya tadi.

Len ikutan mejamin mata. Dalam hati bersyukur dia punya saudari kaya Rin. Ingatannya balik lagi ke kejadian kemarin malam.

Dia ceroboh banget. File makalah buat kumpul tadi pagi malah kehapus. Jadi Len harus begadang buat ulang dari nol. Udah ada niatan untuk buat kopi biar nggak ngantuk. Tapi tiba-tiba Rin masuk dengan dua cangkir cokelat panas. Satu diletakin di atas meja, satunya lagi diminum. Katanya buat Len. Dia seketika kaget. Lebih kaget lagi waktu Rin bilang bakal nemenin begadang. Len langsung nolak, Rin kan juga harus sekolah besok. Tapi doi bilang nggak apa-apa. Jadi malam kemarin Rin nemenin Len begadang, setengah jalan mereka berdua ketiduran. Mana Len belum siap bikin makalah. Makanya dia panik banget pas bangun. Waktu ngecek, makalahnya udah jadi. Rin udah nggak ada di kamarnya.

Satu konklusi terlintas di kepalanya. Rin yang bikinin makalah Len, semaleman.

Rin, walaupun garang-garang gitu, Len tau kalo dia baik dan sayang banget sama Len. Dari kecil dulu, kalo ada sesuatu, Rin pasti bakal berada di paling depan buat bela dia.

Napas Rin teratur, nampaknya udah beneran ketiduran. Len senyum lebar-lebar, pelukannya dieratin.

* * *

Mama Meiko nggak nyangka bakal mendapatkan kedua anaknya sedang tidur di sofa waktu mau manggil mereka buat makan malam. Saling pelukan lagi.

Diselimutinya mereka dengan selimut yang udah dilipat Len tadi. Kepala dikecupnya satu persatu. Makan malam terlewatkan lagi. Meskipun gitu, hatinya menghangat.

"_Sleep well, my darlings._"


	6. SIXTH: The Sick Twin

**VOCALOID © Yamaha Corp. & Crypton Future Media, Inc.**

* * *

**SIXTH****. **The Sick Twin

Rin sudah menduga, memang ada yang nggak beres dari tindak-tanduknya Len. Semalam tiba-tiba minta ditemenin tidur dan sekarang malah narik-narik ujung bajunya Rin, nggak ngebolehin dia pergi.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Len pelan. Suaranya sedikit bergetar, kaya orang yang menggigil kedinginan. Selimut ditarik sampai ke bawah dagu, matanya cuma dibuka sedikit (itu pun kayanya butuh perjuangan keras).

"Mau nyari MP3, lupa gue letakin dimana."

Len memberengut. Baju Rin ditarik kuat sampai dia terduduk di sisi paling ujung ranjangnya Len.

"Ntar ajalah. Temenin gue dulu," rengeknya.

"Lo kenapa? Sakit ya?" Begitu punggung tangan gadis itu menyentuh dahi saudaranya, dia geleng-geleng. Panas. "Pantes. Dari semalem udah aneh."

Ujung baju Rin dilepas oleh Len, tapi tangannya meraba-raba mencari tangan Rin dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Begitu dapat, Len menggenggamnya kuat dan dibawa ke bawah pipinya.

Kalo Len udah manja-manjaan gini, _biasanya_ langsung ditepis oleh Rin. Tapi karena doi lagi sakit, yasudalah.

"Mau sesuatu nggak?"

"Ada es krim pisang di –"

Tangan Len ditepis kuat-kuat.

"Es krim apaan lo lagi demam gini. Mau tambah sakit?" Rin mendengus keras. "Tuh es balok sana makan."

"Elah, jangan ngegas kali." Tangan Rin dibawa balik ke bawah pipinya. "Lagi sakit nih."

Rin memutar bola mata.

"Iya, tauuuu. Ntar deh gue turun dulu ngambil obat. Mau bubur nggak?"

"Emang lo bisa bikin bubur? Gue nggak mau ya mati keracunan gara-gara –"

Hampir aja Rin menampar pipinya si Len kenceng-kenceng, tapi untungnya pelan. Len meringis kecil.

"Buat bubur gue masih bisa. Yang gue nggak bisa itu masak besar, Bego."

"Iya, iya. Tapi bentar lagi aja ya turunnya? Temenin gue dulu di sini."

"Tapi nanti demam lo –"

Len ngedip-ngedipin mata. "Pliiissss...?"

Dia kira _puppy-dog-eyes_ bakalan mempan?

Heh!

_Iya._

_Mempan._

"Idih apaan kedip-kedip gitu. Kelilipan lo?" Rin menggerutu geli. Kakinya dinaikkan ke atas ranjang. "Geser."

Len nurut, dia langsung geser.

Setelah dikiranya posisinya udah nyaman, Rin merebahkan badan di samping adiknya.

Len meringsut mendekat. Sebelah pipinya di tempelkan ke bahu kakaknya, tangannya diletakkan di perut Rin. Len kira Rin bakal langsung nepis, tapi sebaliknya, Rin malah balik badan menghadap Len sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya.

Katanya orang sakit itu memang senang kalo dimanjain, mungkin karena merasa ada yang peduli sama dia, jadi Rin coba melakukan sebisa mungkin buat bikin Len merasa nyaman. Jarang-jarang adiknya yang hiperaktif ini sakit, jadi biarlah.

Merasa dapat respon positif, Len menguatkan pelukannya. Terlepas dari badannya yang menggigil, hatinya terasa hangat.

Tangan Rin beralih mengusap-usap kepala Len dengan lembut. Mata si kembar termuda terpejam erat.

Sayup-sayup sebelum remaja lelaki itu jatuh tertidur sepenuhnya, dia bisa merasakan ada sebuah kecupan di sisi dahinya dan mendengar kata-kata dari kakak kembarnya; "Cepat sembuh, adik kecil."

_Rin, kakaknya, saudari kembarnya, sahabatnya, _partner-in-crime_-nya, _wombmate_-nya, setengah lain dari dirinya._ Len masih nggak bisa ngungkapin sebesar apa rasa sayangnya pada kakaknya dan gimana dia bersyukur karena sudah lahir ke dunia bersama dengan Rin.

_Rin peduli._

Sudahkah Len bilang kalo hatinya menghangat?


End file.
